


Французский поцелуй

by bluemonstress



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, First Kiss, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemonstress/pseuds/bluemonstress
Summary: Принципы или Агрест?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur





	Французский поцелуй

Она думала до тех пор, пока не устала, кажется, постарев где-то внутри и успев утонуть в безбрежном океане сомнений, и тогда полностью предалась музыке, рваному пению вокалиста, и, не замечая ничего вокруг, замерла у двери, накручивая провод наушников на пальцы. Она была уверена, что рухнет прямо тут и закончит свой бессмысленный маршрут под дверью собственной комнаты в чужом, но уже давно своем, доме, и все же находила в себе силы держаться прямо.

Когда она успела так устать? Давно уже привыкла полностью отдавать себя семье Агрест, не думая о собственном самочувствии, она была сильнее усталости, страха и боли, но, видимо, стоя на пороге собственных принципов, теряла контроль над измотанным разумом. Чувства накрывали её волной, разбивая о скалистый берег реальности, разрывая на сотни маленьких кусочков, которым предстояло эволюционировать.

Принципы или Агрест? Она или Агрест? 

Ответ был до раздражения прост и очевиден.

Всегда только один вариант.

Француженка сжала дверную ручку, зажмурившись. Между каждым вдохом и выдохом проносился ворох мыслей, Натали пыталась отогнать навязчивые воспоминания, но они не уходили, возвращались, продолжая терзать её душу. В её власти не было ничего. Поворачивая ручку двери и медленно открывая её, секретарь Агреста глубоко вдохнула, наполняя воздухом беззащитные легкие. Она сильнее этого. Она справится. 

\- Натали, - мягкий низкий голос отразился в груди и растекся обжигающим пламенем по телу. Она развернулась резко, оставив дверь полу открытой, - Отправь это по адресу на первой странице и… ты знаешь, что нужно делать.

Габриэль, как всегда неотразимый, спокойно смотрел на свою подчиненную, протягивая ей синюю папку. Габриэль Агрест - её собственный Ад и, кажется, все больше – Рай. Его присутствие путало мысли и пробегало ворохом мурашек по шее. Он пугал её чем-то едва уловимым и этим же притягивал. Натали ни за что на свете не отказалась бы работать с этим строгим человеком. 

Его личная помощница, его бессердечная помощница.

Санкёр, смущаясь, взяла папку и кивнула. Её начальник был в хорошем расположении духа, раз принес документы сам, вероятно, проходя мимо. Главное, ничего не испортить. Не разозлить его. Всегда сдержанная и отчуждённая в присутствии старшего Агреста Натали терялась. Она притворялась, что все в порядке, но понятия не имела, как исправить это, как перестать быть слабой перед Габриэлем, как взять себя в руки и делать идеально все, что бы ни случилось.

Он кивнул в ответ и, развернувшись, ушел. Минуту секретарь смотрела ему вслед, надеясь, что когда-нибудь перестанет бояться разочаровать Агреста, сможет уверенно вести диалог, и вошла в комнату, закрыв дверь. 

Едва войдя, девушка стянула резинку с волос, упала на диван, и он принял её, казалось, заботливыми объятиями. Было странно, что она не взорвалась на осколки, разнося особняк Агрестов и их монотонную жизнь, разбавленную лишь новыми событиями в Париже. Впрочем, она верила, что спрячет свои переживания подальше и, как всегда, справится. Расслабившись, Натали закрыла глаза, решив, что стоит насладиться покоем и тишиной, а папку отправить позже. Через минуту.

Скрип дверцы вырвал её из состояния покоя, заставив вскочить с дивана. Смущенный и на половину вылезший, напротив нее стоял Адриан, вцепившись в дверцу шкафа. Натали не нашла даже междометия в своей голове, растерянно разглядывая гостя. Тот неловко улыбался, осторожно вылезая из шкафа уже целиком и не с первой попытки закрывая его черную дверцу.

\- Извини… извините, что так вышло, - парень потер кожу на шее, подбирая слова, - Я ждал Вас… тебя в комнате, на диване, но услышал голос отца и, кхм, решил, что он войдет…

\- Ничего, я понимаю, - её печальный голос сбивал Адриана с толку.

Адриан нервничал. Почему он не мог быть другим? Всегда уверенным и храбрым. Всегда сильным. Всегда свободным. Всегда не собой – запертым в замке, в золотой клетке? К ассистентке отца будущий супергерой подходил медленно, нервничая с каждым шагом все больше. В конце концов, какой у него мог быть выбор? Перспектива просить об этом Хлою, от чего-то, не нравилась, пугала даже больше этой, больше перспективы просить Натали.

\- Ты… Вы… Натали?.. – Агрест выдохнул и подошел к черноволосой, заламывая пальцы, - решили… решила… мне помочь?

\- Будет проще на «ты», да, я помогу тебе, Адриан, - с похолодевшем сердцем она отбросила переживания – она должна, - Расслабься.

Она чуть развернулась, вытянутой рукой указав на диван, не заставлять же Агреста стоять. Адриан прошел мимо Санкёр, окончательно попадая в паутину собственного решения. Это он попросил о помощи. Это его ответственность и выбор. Все будет лучше, чем в его кошмарных мыслях. Он надеялся.

Адриан сел на диван, Натали рядом, прикрыв ладонями колени. Сохраняя внешнюю невозмутимость, она искала уверенность в каждом забытом уголке собственного сознания. Холодные, скользкие, колкие щупальца обвивали двух смущенных, обеспокоенных людей. Натали сделает, что сможет, чтобы этот опыт был хорошим для Адриана.

Санкёр легко коснулась руки мальчика, подбадривая его, и постаралась улыбнуться. Достаточно нежно, чтобы он поверил, достаточно лживо, чтобы страдала совесть. Адриан смотрел на Натали, чувствуя, как розовеют щеки. От волнения его зрение расфокусировалось, он воспринимал лишь растрепанные черные волосы и красную прядь, впрочем, он смог перебороть это. Она плавно переместила руку на затылок Адриана и наклонилась к нему.

Осторожно коснулась его нижней губы своими губами, Агрест закрыл глаза, сосредоточив свое внимание на ощущениях, связанных с губами. Натали нежно поцеловала его верхнюю губу и отстранилась, наблюдая за реакцией парня, тот смущенно отвел взгляд, но не попросил останавливаться. Потому она еще раз поцеловала его верхнюю губу и легко оттянула её. Адриан повторил действия Натали, поочередно ухватил губы девушки своими и нежно, словно посасывая, поцеловал их. 

Санкёр отстранилась и переместила руку с шеи «ученика» на его голову, путая пальцы в светлых волосах, Адриан не решительно приподнял руку, но, не исполнив задуманного, снова опустил её на диван. 

\- Продолжить? – она надеялась, что голос не звучал обреченно, впрочем, он и не звучал так. Ассистентка сожалела, что Адриан обратился к ней, а не к кому-либо еще, хотя бы к Горилле, но одновременно испытывала некое чувство гордости из-за доверия, оказанного Агрестами. 

Адриан кивнул, и Натали снова коснулась его губ, поцеловав нижнюю губу, но в этот раз провела по ней языком. Он ответил, чуть приоткрыв рот, что позволило Санкёр углубить поцелуй. 

Когда Агрест-младший попросил Натали научить его целоваться, что она должна была делать и думать? Как вообще стоит поступать людям в такой ситуации? 

Разумеется, Санкёр сообщила об этом отцу мальчика. Выбор раздирал на части сердце. Как странно все это…  
Габриэль пришел к выводу, что лучше первый поцелуй сына будет с проверенным человеком, а не какой-то фанаткой или, кто знает, фанатом, мало того, этот самый человек сможет доложить обо всем, если что. И хорошо, что сын будет достаточно опытен к тому моменту, как захочет поцеловать человека, к которому будет испытывать какие-либо чувства.

Габриэль попросил (приказал?) Натали помочь Адриану. И, если Адриан попросит научить не только этому, согласиться.

И какое вообще значение имели принципы, через которые придется переступить в таком случае, какое вообще значение имели отравленные чувства девушки, какое значение имело её состояние, если он так решил? 

И Натали пойдет на нечто большее, чем поцелуй, если Адриан попросит.

Потому что всегда только один вариант:  
Агрест.


End file.
